Estoy contigo
by Violet Boudrilliard
Summary: Porque no importa que en ese momento, en esa noche fría de Nochebuena, no estén presentes. Ni la muerte les arrebatará el lugar que se hicieron en los corazones de quienes quedaron.


El firmamento se halla colmado de estrellas en la apacible noche del veinticuatro de diciembre. La quietud es dueña del ambiente, el silencio su acompañante.

Nieve. Los jardines, las calles, el bosque. Todo cubierto de nieve. Una nieve blanca, espesa, suave.

La quietud es rota de repente, el silencio también. Unos pasos atraviesan la nieve, en dirección al centro de uno de los jardines, el de un hogar familiar.

Estos pasos apenas se hacen audibles. Nadie quiere romper el encanto de la noche.

Entonces los pasos se multiplican; ahora dos figuras se dirigen al centro del helado jardín. Pronto el último le da alcance al primero, pero permanecen callados.

Ambos, Harry Potter y Teddy Lupin, portan sus varitas. Intercambian una mirada de entendimiento y Harry alza su varita en dirección al cosmos. Inspira profundamente y musita unas palabras, tras lo cual su varita despide una lluvia de chispas doradas a gran altura.

—Lily Evans de Potter —susurra.

Las chispas se desvanecen. Él baja la cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

Sabía que los destellos se debían de haber vislumbrado desde el otro lado del valle, que no eran los únicos aquella noche fuera…

Teddy se adelanta. Repite el mismo procedimiento que su padrino y al final musita:

—Nymphadora Tonks de Lupin.

Luego otra lluvia de centellas doradas.

Harry levanta el rostro nuevamente hacia el firmamento.

—James Potter —se oyó apenas. Cada vez que nombraban a alguien, surgían las chispas de sus varitas.

—Remus Lupin.

—Sirius Black.

—Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody —Teddy hace presente al mentor de su madre.

—Dobby… —murmura Harry con la voz quebrada. "Hedwig…" agrega para sus adentros. Debía ser fuerte, por Teddy, por su familia…

Estaba al tanto de que Ginny se encontraba en el umbral de la puertaventana que daba al jardín con los niños, que contemplan la escena entre aturdidos, confundidos, ensimismados. Pero la mirada de ella… su rostro, su cabello, el sólo tener conocimiento de que estaban perfectamente, que se hallan allí, cerca de él, vivos… sólo eso necesita ahora Harry.

Siente un movimiento casi imperceptible a su lado. El ambiente parece haberle agudizado los sentidos, a él, a todos. La más mínima brisa basta para hacerlos estremecer. Mira por el rabillo del ojo a Teddy, y advierte que su ahijado está de rodillas en la nieve, con la cabeza gacha, sus manos enguantadas en puño, apoyadas sobre la nieve. Tiembla, se agita ligeramente. Silenciosas y dolorosas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas.

Harry se deja caer de rodillas a su lado y lo abraza fuertemente. Y, al igual que su ahijado, a pesar de haberse querido mostrar fuerte, suelta un sollozo.

Ginny hace un gesto a los niños para que aguarden allí y, con el corazón estrujado, camina resueltamente hacia ellos. Mas, aunque se muere por consolarlos, darles ánimos, se prepara en su lugar y alza la varita al cielo.

Al otro lado del valle, reina igual quietud, el silencio se hace igual de presente.

En otro jardín helado, en el jardín de La Madriguera, seis personas sienten también la noche, dejándose acariciar por ella. Se toman de las manos, se estremecen con la brisa, se estremecen con el contacto con los demás. Sienten frío, y a la vez una extraña tibieza los envuelve.

La mujer de cabellos castaños y nariz respingada se inclina y rodea con sus brazos a sus dos pequeñas hijas, Molly y Lucy. La abuela de las niñas, también llamada Molly, se separa un poco del grupo, seguida de su marido, Arthur, y de su hijo, Percy, padre de las niñas y esposo de la mujer junto a ellas.

Los tres se alejan unos pasos lentamente. Cada segundo es eterno, cada latido del corazón les hace eco en los oídos, los hace sentirse vivos… y a la vez los hace presa de un terrible sufrimiento. "Recuerdo"…, el nombre de ese dolor.

Las niñas no parecen entender mucho la situación. Se refugian en el abrazo de Audrey, espiando la noche por un hueco entre el cabello de su madre.

Alzan las varitas. Algo se remueve en su interior.

Un gesto con la cabeza por parte de Bill le basta a Fleur para entender perfectamente. Lleva a los niños hacia el comedor para que finalicen el postre en tanto su marido recoge cuidadosamente su varita del sillón y se encamina fuera de la casa, hacia las grandes rocas besadas por el oleaje.

Se detiene, sin darse cuenta, junto a un pequeño montículo sobre el cual reposaba una piedra con una inscripción grabada. Habían germinado algunas flores, ahora heladas, sobre él.

Siente las gotitas de agua de sal en el rostro. Un irresistible y profundo deseo se adueña de él: fundirse, por un momento, con el mar. Acompañar a las olas en su travesía de ida y vuelta, sentirse libre de presiones, dejarse llevar…

Cierra los ojos.

Brisa salina. Brisa fresca, brisa reconfortante.

Brisa.

Sabe que es una locura, pero aún así se deshace de su gruesa y abrigada chaqueta, quedando con una fina camisa, soportando el frío. Un frío que lo hace sentir increíblemente vivo.

Su mirada se desvía del amplio y agitado océano al infinito y plagado de estrellas firmamento.

Hacia él dirige su varita.

La puerta de la casa se cierra tras él. Dentro, su esposa y su hija. Junto a él, su hijo.

Creía que debía hacerlo solo, pero había descubierto que no, eso le era imposible. Necesitaba la presencia de Fred junto a él, de su viva imagen, a quien tanto amaba.

Porque solo no podía.

Ambos se mueven silenciosos, al compás del silencio que los envuelve.

Fred no hace preguntas. Simplemente acompaña a su padre. ¿Es, quizá, que no precisa hacerlas? ¿Es porque no es menester para él conocer las razones de George? ¿O tiene conocimiento de ellas, lo percibe, y por tacto permanece su boca cerrada?

Pero, sea como sea, su padre aprecia el gesto.

Finalmente, alcanzan su destino: una plazoleta vacía y algo destartalada, pero desde la cual se tiene una excelente vista del cielo. Un cielo estrellado.

—¿Traes contigo tu varita? —inquiere George, atreviéndose a quebrar momentáneamente el mutismo de la plazoleta.

Fred asiente. Levanta su brazo derecho y se la enseña. Mas luego no vuelve a bajarlo, sino que, al contrario, lo alza más.

Ambos elevan sus varitas y sus ojos hacia el infinito.

Está solo, y lo sabe. Solo porque así quiso pasar la Nochebuena, solo porque no tiene compañera, ni hijos. Solo… porque solo lo quiere afrontar.

Lejos, bien lejos de La Madriguera. Lejos de las casas conocidas, a mitad de campo, allí yace Charlie. Recostado sobre la hierba, contemplando las estrellas en esa noche sin luna, despreocupadamente, diría quien lo viera. Pero eso únicamente porque su rostro no refleja sus emociones.

Lo extraña. Al igual que todos, lo extraña mucho, muchísimo, demasiado. Y duele.

Amar duele.

Perder a un hermano también duele, duele terriblemente.

Ahora el ex-gran jugador de quidditch, corpulento, musculoso, tostado por el sol del recientemente pasado verano y por las quemaduras de trabajar con dragones, se siente débil. ¿De qué sirven una snitch, mil dragones y muchos músculos contra la muerte? Ni siquiera la mismísima Piedra de la Resurrección, la de los cuentos que les relataba su madre, sirve contra ella.

Débil.

Impotente.

Solo.

Se incorpora. Extiende su varita como si señalara la estrella más brillante, Sirio*.

Una pareja de mediana edad intercambia una extrañada mirada cuando su yerno, de improviso, se incorpora de la mesa familiar apresuradamente para salir al jardín. El señor se dispone a decir algo, pero una mirada de su hija le basta para comprender que no debe extrañarse, que no sucederá nada malo. Tras unos angustiantes segundos entre los cuales se debate si seguir o no a Ron, Hermione decide quedarse en la mesa con sus padres y sus hijos.

El jardín era estrecho, pero sin embargo lucía encantador, bien cuidado, familiar.

Ronald no se fijó en eso, de todas formas. Él, al igual que el resto de la familia, podía soportar el dolor provocado por esa cicatriz en el corazón que ardía en ese preciso instante. Podían, excepto en tres fechas del año.

Dos de mayo.

Primero de abril.

Veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre, Nochebuena y Navidad respectivamente.

En las noches de esos días, realizaban el siguiente ritual. Era su manera de sentir a quienes ya no estaban de vuelta con ellos, estrecharlos en un abrazo para el que no necesitaban mover un músculo…

Sabía que su mejor amigo y el ahijado de éste, Teddy Lupin, realizaban el mismo ritual pero variando las fechas. Rememoraban ellos a varias personas, y las fechas en que lo hacían eran las mismas, sólo que en vez de hacerlo también el primero de abril, lo hacían el treinta y uno de octubre.

Entonces algo surge desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Tiembla, se inclina como atravesado por una espada, y cuando vuelve a enderezarse grita, grita desde lo más profundo de su ser, el dolor se hace escuchar, vocifera con todas sus fuerzas, como en una vana tentativa de liberar su pesar.

El grito finaliza cuando se queda sin aire, sin fuerzas. Jadea y respira entrecortadamente, se palpa el rostro para descubrirlo surcado de lágrimas.

Inevitablemente, una serie de imágenes atraviesa su mente: chillidos, una explosión, el muro derribado, confusión, el rostro de Fred…, Fred…, Fred y su última sonrisa.

Con la varita en alto se siente levemente más poderoso, más fuerte.

Como habían arreglado, aguarda.

A la distancia oye la primera campanada de las doce.

Aún aguarda.

Dos campanadas. Tres campanadas, cuatro.

Cinco campanadas, seis. Siete, ocho. Nueve.

Diez campanadas. Once, doce campanadas.

—¡Fred Weasley! —exclama Ron, sabiendo que no era necesario alzar la voz.

—Fred Weasley —murmuran al unísono Molly y Arthur.

—F-fred Weasley —balbucea destrozado Percy.

—Fred Weasley —dice con firme voz Bill.

—Fred Weasley —solloza Ginny.

—Fred Weasley —susurra Charlie.

—¡Fred Weasley! —suena el grito desgarrador de George. "Fred…" musita Fred. Hubiera dado mucho por conocer a su tío.

Chispas, una lluvia de chispas doradas surge de cada varita alzada al cosmos.

Parecerá terrible, dolorosa, vacía una Navidad comenzada de aquella manera. Pero es su manera de recordarlos. También es la manera de librarse de una opresión en el pecho que sienten en las fechas en que realizan los rituales, elegidas inteligentemente.

Mas sirve de algo más.

Cuando los nombran, cuando sienten las chispas brotar y desvanecerse, los sienten a ellos. Saben que, en cierto sentido, están allí con ellos, invisibles, inaudibles, impalpables. Porque jamás los abandonarán.

Por eso, luego de haberlos mencionado, cada uno se sume en un silencio, hablándoles mentalmente, nunca recibiendo respuesta.

"Queridos mamá y papá, querido Sirius: hoy Lily leyó su primer libro… Albus montó su primera escoba… James trajo a casa a su primera novia…". Ése sería un buen ejemplo de las oraciones de Harry.

Y, para finalizar, agregan, embozando una sincera sonrisa, salida de su corazón:

—Feliz Navidad.

Harry, Teddy y Ginny se abrazan, los niños se suman.

También Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Lucy y la pequeña Molly.

Y Bill siente a Fleur abrazarlo por detrás con compasión y amor.

George alza a Fred para que éste pueda alcanzar a tomar una bellota cubierta de escarcha. Le despeina el pelirrojo cabello, lo ve como él y su hermano eran a esa edad.

Charlie no lo soporta más y decide aparecerse en La Madriguera, sorprendiendo a todos.

Ron vuelve a la casa con sus suegros, con Hermione, con Rose y con Hugo. Les sonríe a todos y juntos, ya más alegres, comparten unas golosinas que encantan a los niños.

Así que, lectores, fue aquella, como todas las demás, una Navidad sumamente especial. Aunque aquella, inexplicablemente, lo fue más que las demás.

En aquella, sintieron más que nunca la presencia de Lily, de James, de Sirius, de Remus, de Tonks, de Ojoloco, de Dobby y de Fred. De todos.

Ellos siempre estarían allí.

Y nadie podría jamás asegurar lo contrario.

Feliz Navidad.

*Sirio en español, Sirius en inglés.


End file.
